


My Major is Pre-Sorcery

by princepratness (pretentious_git)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arthur is an oblivious dolt, College AU, M/M, Merlin is fed up with arthur's shit like usual, Obvious Relationship, Pining, arthur's in the prince tracks, merlin's a pre-sorcery major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentious_git/pseuds/princepratness
Summary: Merlin's in the pre-sorcery department and Arthur's in the Prince program. The last thing Arthur expected is for them to ever get along. However, they do. In fact, they get along so damn well that Arthur's stuck wondering how he never noticed when the insults became kisses instead.





	My Major is Pre-Sorcery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, it's Juni! 
> 
> I had an overwhelming amount of support and inspirational words from my first and most recent merthur fic and I just knew that I found a niche in writing for this fandom! Plus I wanted to thank you all so much for your kindness and encouragement that I've been itching to write something again!
> 
> Here's a new merthur fic and on top of that, I'm attempting a new writing style! Condensing small scenes into a short bite-size bit of their relationship, I'm trying to pick out their highlights. That, and I had the sudden inspiration of Merlin saying 'my major's pre-sorcery, what's yours?' and I just absolutely had to write it. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

            “What’s your major?”

            “Pre-sorcery.”

            “That makes sense. Small. Bag of a hundred books. Too busy probably mumbling spells under your breath to notice where you’re walking.”

            The other man stared at him. “What’s your major, then?”

            “I’m on the prince track, obviously.”

            “Oh yeah, obviously. No wonder you’re such a bloody arse.”

***

            If someone had told Arthur a year ago that he was going to be best friends with someone in _pre-sorcery,_ much less start _liking_ them, he would’ve laughed in their face, then probably punched them.

            Yet now he was here, helping Merlin learn his spells before midterm and wondering what the bloody fuck he was going to tell his father to explain himself.

Their beginning was as confusing as their middle, and Arthur wasn’t even sure what the end would be like with the way they were now. But he supposed it made for one hell of a story.

They met because the two buildings were right next to each other, god knew why. The Prince program, which Arthur was in, was the second most expensive program right underneath pre-sorcery to sorcery, and that was only because of how many materials and books the other major needed. But when it came to fame, Arthur knew that his name would be known amongst the campus within days.

So when he had stepped out to head back to his dorm, only to run into someone barreling out of the sorcery building, he was shocked to find out that the bloke didn’t even recognize his _name_ , much less his face.

“Pendragon,” he insisted after he had spluttered enough after being called an arse that the pre-sorcerer started to look less anxious and more annoyed. “I’m a Pendragon! You can’t just call me an arse.”

“And I’m Merlin,” said Merlin, in a tone of voice that sounded downright condescending. “And you can’t be a prick just because of an accident. Really, I thought they taught you about honour and benevolence in there-“

“They _do-_ “

“-didn’t realize ‘arrogance’ was the main topic, though.”

Merlin the pre-sorcery major looked ready to just leave but Arthur felt the insult cut right through his chest and he reached out, shoving the man slightly backwards on the shoulder. “Excuse me. You can’t talk to me like that.”

All he got instead was a quirked eyebrow as Merlin straightened up. “I could file a report on battery for that right now.”

“I didn’t _batter_ you!” Arthur protested, but Merlin simply shook his head and began walking past him, their shoulders butting. “Hey-!”

“Sorry, _your future highness_ , but I’ve really got to get going.” And with that, he was gone.

Arthur spun around, ready to call at him once more just for the sake of spiting him but fixed his jaw sourly when he saw that Merlin was already pulling a book out of his bag of a hundred books and flipping through it, _still_ not watching the sidewalk.

“You’re going to _kill_ someone if you keep on like that!” He ended up shouting instead, just to see if he’d get a rile out of the other man.

All he got was a middle finger as Merlin’s head didn’t even bother to raise.

***

He didn’t see Merlin again until the following week when he was leaving the Prince building with a few of his knight friends. Every week the two programs would meet and train together and each time, he’d leave with many of them and hit the bars.

But it seemed that the sorcery program shared the same schedule because when he looked over, he could see Merlin stepping out as well, surrounded by a few girls that he recognized were druids.

“Hey _Mer_ lin!” He called out before he could stop himself and both friend groups paused in order to watch Merlin look up and his expression immediately sour. “Hope you’re not boring the pretty ladies with your undoubtedly endless knowledge on spells,” he said, and he _knew_ that was a stupid, not even good line but he said it anyway because he wanted to see Merlin react and react he did.

The other man’s expression clouded and he and the druids who were eyeing him warily walked towards them but didn’t slow down, even when Arthur had the dignity to pause his group of friends.

His comment went unanswered and he scoffed in disbelief. “Oh, come _on_ ,” he insisted, stepping onto the sidewalk behind the group of friends that were determinedly walking away from him without looking back. “It was a joke!” He said, only to watch Merlin turn to the girl at his side and say something. They began laughing and Arthur’s cheeks burned.

“What even was that?” Gwaine snorted and Arthur shook his head. “D’you even know him?”

_No._ “Yeah,” Arthur lied and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I just tease him sometimes. Come on, I need a drink.”

“After that pathetic attempt at attention? I’d say you need a lay.”

“Shut up, Gwaine.”

The only problem was that the same bar that he and the boys went to, apparently Merlin and his group of girls decided to go to as well. And seriously, how did _Merlin_ score the cute druid girls being in _pre-sorcery_ and Arthur, the bloody prince, was stuck with a group of men who were grossly rating the various waitresses.

Luckily, his friends didn’t notice Merlin’s group the same way Arthur did, picking out that lanky body and ridiculous ears from the corner of the bar, laughing over a glass of beer. He didn’t mention their presence when his friends started getting rowdy and when Lancelot had downed enough that he was getting interrogated and answering freely, Arthur slipped away to harass the figure that had just stepped up to the bar counter.

“Magic school too hard that you need a glass?” He said with a grin, leaning on the counter right next to Merlin who was waiting for a refill. The other man startled before glancing at him and rolling his eyes. “What, that wasn’t even mean!”

“Listen, Pendragon,” Merlin said turning to face him. “I get it. You’re in the prince track. You’re on the road to bigger and better things than I am but can’t it get into your head that _maybe_ some people _like_ magic and that’s why they chose the major?”

His refill came and Merlin took a long sip from it before looking at Arthur again. “You’re kind of a jerk and my friends think you come off as an arsehole, to which they’re not wrong, so I’d kindly appreciate it if you just stopped bothering me. I said I was sorry for running into you, now could you please get off my arse for being a ‘nerd’?”

Now, Arthur had felt his fair share of humiliation in the past but Merlin looked so truthfully fed up with his crap that he felt a tug of guilt this time.

Merlin moved to walk back to his table but Arthur stopped him by grabbing onto his elbow, to which he quickly released when he saw Merlin’s glare.

“I’m sorry,” he said, and Merlin’s brows shot up so he quickly followed with, “Seriously, I am. I, I _know_ magic is useful and we even learn it in our lectures that we have to work with our court sorcerers to run a successful kingdom, I just,” he exhaled hard. “I don’t know why I said a bunch of assumptive things to you that day. It just kind of slipped out and it didn’t stop.”

Merlin was staring at him with a carefully neutral expression and only when he put his glass back down on the counter slowly did Arthur think there was hope. Why did he feel so compelled to talk to the dorky looking pre-sorcerer? He wasn’t entirely sure, but he was glad that it was happening.

“I’m not taking back the fact that I called you an arse.”

“You _still_ can’t talk-“

“Your first real lesson is that you need to stop telling people what they can and cannot say. How are you going to make a good prince if you’re not even going to bother to listen to what your people think about you?”

Arthur bit his tongue before he could snark back, realizing that Merlin was right and that he didn’t _want_ to come off as an arse at the beginning, but due to his actions, here he was. They taught about honour in the prince track and fine, he’d own up to his actions.

His first impression to Merlin was that he was a complete and absolute jackass. Now, he had to change that, since that was absolutely not true.

“Why’s that a _real_ lesson?” He asked instead, ignoring the sigh Merlin gave when he ignored the question.

“Because you’re not going to learn everything about being a prince in class, Pendragon.”

Merlin took another sip of his beer and looked like he was about to leave again when Arthur quickly straightened up. “Alright, fair. Here, let’s start this over again. I promise I won’t be an arse if you’ll start over with me.”

Giving him a confused frown, Merlin thought for a moment before shrugging. “I…sure. I guess.”

Arthur stuck his hand out, watching Merlin stare at it as if it were cursed. He probably seemed like it, to the sorcerer. “Hi, I’m Arthur Pendragon. I’m in the Prince program because my dad’s the King of Camelot.”

Hesitantly, Merlin shook his hand and Arthur was surprised to find his grip firm and warm. “Merlin Emrys. I’m a pre-sorcerer major with an emphasis in elemental magic. I’m from Ealdor, couple of hours from here in the middle of nowhere.”

“Nice to meet you, Merlin,” Arthur said as genuinely as he could, because it was true and he was trying to convince the other man that he didn’t always want to insult him. “So, how’s magic school?”

He realized just at the last second that maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say but his chest swelled in relief when Merlin simply snorted and rolled his eyes, this time with his lips quirked in amusement.

“ _Magic school_ is pretty great, thank you for asking. I’ve learned far more than I ever did when I was studying by myself in secondary.”

“Oh really?” Arthur asked, curiosity piqued. “Can you show me something?”

Merlin gave him a look. “You know we’re not allowed to use magic outside of the school buildings, right? We’re completely inexperienced. I’m not even in my second year yet.”

“Come on,” Arthur urged, leaning closer to him on the counter, nudging him with his shoulder. Lowering his voice, he grinned. “I’m a prince; I won’t punish you. Show me something.”

There was a pause of silence between them as Merlin stared at him in disbelief, but Arthur continued to gaze back with an open, honest expression.

“I, fine. Fine. But if I blow up this establishment your father can take up the bill,” Merlin muttered before quickly glancing around and placing his hand around his glass of beer. He thought for a moment before quietly muttering a few words under his breath and Arthur watched, fascinated, as the water began to move.

Defying gravity, the brown liquid rose slowly upwards, twisting amongst itself until it fashioned a little watery dragon, its wings flapping and sending small droplets back into the glass itself. With another word it promptly disappeared, splashing back into the container.

            “Wow,” Arthur said, thoroughly impressed and when he looked up, he could see that Merlin’s ears were red but that he was also breathing heavily. He frowned. “Was that really that difficult?”

            Shooting him a look, Merlin nodded. “Manipulating elements is harder than it looks. Making it move is no problem but to fashion it to look a certain way, to keep it a certain size, to contain it to a certain area, it all takes effort and a lot of coordination. Water’s luckily one of the easiest but it’s also one of the ones you can lose control of the quickest. It’s so-“

            “Alright, alright,” Arthur said with a chuckle, holding a hand up and stopping the other man before he could continue on the little tangent about making water move. “You lost me at manipulating elements in general, but that’s seriously pretty cool. Did you learn that one in class?”

            Seeming bashful at what – hopefully – sounded like honest praise, Merlin shook his head. “I learned the spell before uni but never had the chance to hone it until now. The spells we’re learning in class now are a lot more complex.”

            “Is that why you’re always studying them?”

            He nodded. “There’s a quiz every week and our professor doesn’t make it any easier when he chooses three random ones for us to perform on the spot.”

            “Tough. Do you need help studying them?”

            Merlin’s eyes snapped to his immediately, the suspicion clear within them. Arthur could tell that he wasn’t a stupid man, and that the implication was quite clear. He also wasn’t entirely sure why he was bothering to offer. Maybe because he was curious. Maybe because he also wanted to see what else Merlin could do.

            “I mean…” Merlin began, before frowning and scratching at his neck. “You’re in your prince tracks. Aren’t you busy enough already?”

            Arthur shrugged. “Isn’t it counterproductive trying to be a prince if you’re not taking the time to get to know the other types of subjects in your kingdom? Study with me sometime. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

            “You practically insulted me in front of my friends literally less than three hours ago. I also barely know you.”

            He winced. “I promise. I’m better, I swear. Plus, you’ll get a study buddy and I’ll get someone who can probably influence me to focus, unlike Gwaine or Percival who only want to spar all the damn time.”

            Merlin squinted, crossing his arms over the bar counter. “Why shouldn’t I just ask one of my friends in the department over you?”

            Arthur thinned his lips, knowing that he didn’t have a good answer to that, and honestly he just offered to offer. And to know Merlin.

            “Because…I’m a prince?”     

            “You’re seriously, _seriously_ a prat, you know that?” Came the exasperated voice.

            “Then teach me how to not be one,” Arthur said quickly and like that, Merlin’s expression changed into a slightly concerned, mostly bemused one. “Um, please?”

            There was another moment of silence before Merlin chuckled under his breath and Arthur realized that was the first time he got the other man to sound even slightly happy in his presence. It was something.

            “Progress, your highness. You know what, sure. We can meet up in the library across the street tomorrow, after class. Now excuse me before my friends start worrying that you’re plaguing me with your presence.”

            “You mean you don’t think I wasn’t?”

            Arthur caught just a quick glance of the smile Merlin hid as he turned away from the counter and started heading back. “At first I did. But don’t make me start regretting changing my opinion,” Merlin said and when Arthur returned to his own table, he realized he had been smiling as well.

***

            Becoming study partners was alarmingly easy and after the two of them had gotten over the initial insult and irritated retort, they both learned how each other worked.

            It was quite simple, really.

            Arthur talked a big game, as Merlin said so clearly, but as their first study session went on, Merlin apparently picked up that it was bravado. Which he also said so clearly, at the expense of Arthur’s pride.

            He also learned that Merlin was incredibly intelligent, even though he seemed like a blithering fool, which Arthur told him. The other man was quirky and smart, and when Arthur let him know that at the end of their first study session, it took a couple of insistent repetitions for Merlin to believe him.

            But after that, it was easy.

            “Hi Arthur,” Gwen and Freya would say with suppressed amused smiles as they and Merlin existed the pre-sorcery building every Thursday like they did on group days. Then they would continue on their merry way as Merlin stopped by his side, shooting him a quick grin.

            “I heard you got your arse wiped in sparring today,” the irritatingly adorable future-sorcerer said smugly as Arthur rolled his eyes and just pushed him on the shoulder to urge him down the steps. “Who did it, Gwaine, I believe?”

            “Where are you hearing this nonsense?” Arthur muttered, seeing that Merlin was practically glowing, entertained.

            “Elyan stopped by during our break to speak to Gwen and told me the good news.”

            Arthur kept a hand on Merlin’s dumb, button-covered satchel before the fool ran out into traffic. “He needs to keep his mouth shut.”

            “Someone sounds a little sore,” Merlin teased as they both crossed the street to their library. “Where does it hurt most, your arse or your pride?”

            “Keep blabbering and I’ll make sure _you_ hurt, both arse and pride.” Arthur probably hadn’t thought his words through enough because when Merlin laughed loudly, he didn’t even know what he’d said to make the other so amused. “What?” He asked, pride already suffering tremendous blows.

            “Nothing,” Merlin said though his lips were quirked. “Hey, we’re gonna need to use the training ring outside of the library for this quiz,” he said and Arthur simply nodded, turning their direction towards the practice areas tucked behind the large building, saved for knights and magic users practicing field work.

            He held the door open for Merlin who was chattering away about this week’s spells and dug around his own bag for the snacks he always brought since Merlin was always hungry after class and always forgot to eat. Tossing a packet of crackers the other man’s way, he caught them with ease and flashed him a smile in thanks.

            When Arthur smiled back, everything felt nice.

            Until he realized that the spells today were to buffer, debuff, and strengthen a knight and suddenly Arthur was constantly on his back, wheezing from exertion, or on his knees, feeling so weak due to his strength being sapped out of him.

            Merlin was next to him every single time, hand on his arm or shoulder either apologizing for the spell being too much, or asking how he felt.

            Each time, Arthur waved his hand because really, he was a prince and he should’ve been fine, but Merlin’s look of concern bothered him regardless. He was _okay_.

            So when the next strengthening spell not only made his arms and legs feel they were bulging but made his pulse jack up as well, he could only catch a hazy glimpse of Merlin shouting his name and running towards him as he swayed once and collapsed on the ground.

            “Arthur? Arthur, oh thank fuck,” came a familiar voice and when Arthur slowly came to, he found himself on a bed that didn’t feel like his own and Merlin’s face was hovering above his and he looked like he was about to cry. “I’m so sorry,” he immediately rambled, “I knew that spell screwed with the biological aspect I just didn’t know-“

            He cut him off with a quiet ‘Merlin,’ to which the other man bit his lip in concern. “Please don’t have your father sue me.”

            If Arthur could, he’d roll his eyes. “Water,” he croaked instead and watched with tired amusement as Merlin immediately bolted from what was apparently a small bed tucked in what still seemed to be the library. Maybe this happened often.

            Merlin came back swiftly with a cup of water and he slowly fed it to Arthur who felt the strength gradually return to his body. Soon, he was able to lift himself up against the metal headboard. As he drank small sips, he could see Merlin squirming on the edge of the bed, as if the apologies were close to bursting from him.

            Setting the cup down in his lap, he simply cleared his throat, hoping he wouldn’t sound like a toad. “So did the spell work?.”

            He was immediately whacked on the side of the arm, to which Merlin paired with a ‘Sorry!’ Then, “of course it did, you prat, and I can’t believe I actually knocked you out. I’m _so-_ “

            “Merlin if you apologize one more time I will actually sue you.”

            The other man’s mouth snapped shut and he frowned, gnawing on his bottom lip. Arthur sighed.

            “You’re good with magic. And I’m clearly fine, if not totally exhausted. So stop worrying.”

            “Arthur, I could’ve very nearly _killed_ you-“

            “But you didn’t and that’s all that matters-“

            “You’re being _extremely_ too unconcerned about this-“

            “Because I _trust_ you Merlin!”

            Their voices had risen but the argument fell quiet instantly as Merlin sat up straight, surprise written on his face. Arthur, however, _knew_ the other man and he was well aware that Merlin would start denying that Arthur should in any way, shape, or form trust him, lest he say something else.

            “Yes, I trust you, even if you think you’re absolutely volatile with your magic. And you know what? You are. But I trust you to know how to control yourself, because that’s what a prince does with his people, and that’s what you need to stay encouraged to further better yourself with your skill.”

            Merlin’s mouth gaped and he stayed silent, so Arthur barreled on despite his throat growing raspier.

            “Plus, I volunteered for this, didn’t I? So fainting risk or not, I’m not going to go back on my word to help you-“

            Arthur was cut silent when soft lips pressed against his and before he knew it, they were gone, and he wasn’t sure if the kiss had even happened at all.

            Merlin was sitting just as far as he was previously, which now that Arthur thought about it, wasn’t that far at all, and his face was quite red.

            He licked his lips, seeing Merlin’s gaze flicker down to them and he cleared his throat, before nodding. “Okay,” he started. “Okay, that-“

            “I’m just glad you’re alright,” Merlin said with a small sigh and he smiled softly. Something fluttered in Arthur’s chest and he realized that maybe, just maybe, there was something to this whole prince and sorcerer partnership that his professors always lectured on.

            “Well, if I’m going to get a reaction like that every time I pass out, maybe I’ll just keep letting myself be your magic guinea pig,” he said and watched as Merlin let out a startled laugh.

            “You were…that was okay, then?” He asked with a hint of shyness in his voice.

            Arthur’s smile widened. “Yeah, yeah that was okay.”

            And Merlin was leaning forward again but this time slow enough that Arthur could register the situation, and Merlin was kissing him, with Arthur kissing back, and at this point, he was absolutely, perfectly fine.

***

            They didn’t talk about it after that, but they didn’t really feel the need to. From there, things…progressed.

            Arthur wasn’t quite sure how to explain the more-often kisses or the fact that instead of holding Merlin’s backpack as they crossed the street, he put his hand on the small of his back instead. There was the unexplained gentle brush of hands across the back of necks, the longer-than-necessary arms around the shoulder even when they were just greeting each other. They didn’t talk about the way their legs pressed up together underneath the table at the library or the fact that every now and then, Merlin would reach up to fix Arthur’s supposedly-mussed hair or that Arthur would in turn wipe off the drool on Merlin’s face when he woke up from dozing off on his notes in the library. Arthur let him sleep, because, well, why not?

            And then at some point, Arthur wasn’t sure when, studying at the library became a hassle because why do that when they could just go to one another’s rooms, study there, and turn on a movie or a video game after?

            And after _that_ , studying on the floor turned onto studying on the bed and studying on the bed turned into half-cuddles when the pre-sorcerer looked half-ready to pass out and Arthur couldn’t bring it in himself to move away when Merlin against him.

            So, when Gwaine looked him dead in the eye one day after class and asked ‘are you bringing your boyfriend to the bar again today?’ All Arthur could do was blink and nod.

            That evening, Arthur finally allowed himself to look at the situation carefully. After going so long in the year carefully ignoring putting a label on anything, if it had reached his _friends_ , then he supposed at this point he might as well take it in.

            Alright, so he and Merlin were a little like a couple. Perhaps a lot.

            The way they gravitated towards each other to the point of practically touching was one pretty obvious point. The fact that Arthur simply touched him _anyway_ and had his arm around his shoulder at any point he could was, he guessed, another really obvious point.

            Merlin was at fault too, however, as he smiled at Arthur in a way he didn’t to anyone else, and always brushed his hand softly against the back of Arthur’s neck whenever he was getting up to go to the loo or grab another drink. So, when Arthur decided to test something by reaching up and grabbing said hand, thumb brushing his knuckles, he saw that Merlin’s expression didn’t change in the slightest from the easy smile it always wore.

            “What do you need?” Merlin asked, before he was about to get up to grab refills.

            Arthur, not necessarily shocked by the fact of how _easy_ everything seemed to fall in the place, but pleasantly surprised, just stood up. “I’ll go with you,” he said.

            They walked to the bar like that, hand in hand, and Arthur’s heart race picked up because _huh, they really were a couple, weren’t they?_

            As Merlin ordered drinks, Arthur slipped his hand away from the other’s, only to replace it on his waist. The sorcerer glanced at him, brow raised, but didn’t question it until they got their drinks. “What’s all this now?”

            “What’s all what?” Arthur said automatically, freezing. Was it wrong? Was he being assumptive? Was Merlin just normally touchy feeling (and kissy?) and Arthur was just stepping boundaries?

            “Being all public,” Merlin explained, gesturing with his free hand to the arm wrapped around his waist. After what looked like a moment’s hesitation, he also reached out to place his own hand on Arthur’s neck. This one was a longer touch, more purposeful than the fleeting ones Merlin gave him here and there. His hand settled on his neck like a weight that felt like it belonged there, pulling him just a little closer. “Did you want to tell the others?”

            Arthur’s mind went blank. “Tell them…” he repeated weakly, before realizing the gravity of the situation, and the absolute idiocy of his ignorance.

            Oh.

            They were together. They were one hundred percent, completely, utterly together, and Arthur just never knew.

            Gwaine knew, apparently. Gwen and Freya probably figured it out when Arthur’s presence turned into a daily thing as he picked Merlin up from class.

            _Merlin_ certainly knew, with how he was now leaning in to peck Arthur on the corner of his mouth lightly before pulling away, some nervousness in his eyes. They didn’t kiss in public. They didn’t touch like _this_ in public.

            So.

“Yes,” Arthur said, quickly making up his mind and pulling Merlin closer to press a quick peck on his forehead. “I figured why not.”

            At that, the smile on Merlin’s mouth grew and he nodded, pulling away just enough to slip their hands together once more, this time twining their fingers with each other. “Alright,” Merlin said warmly and when Arthur sat at the table, helping Merlin explain that yes, they’ve been dating for the past couple of months, ( _Oh)_ he couldn’t even bring himself to be surprised.

***

            So that’s how they were here, sitting on the bed with Merlin tucked into the crook of Arthur’s arms while he ran off spells from a list and Merlin recited their function. Everything had practically stayed the same between them which caused Arthur to set down the page and turn towards his boyfriend ( _nice_ ) and nuzzle his nose into his hair.

            “Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked, the question that had been burning in him since that night in the bar when Merlin assumed Arthur wanted to tell their friends they were together.

            “About what?” Merlin asked, having reached over to grab the spell list himself, sinking deeper into Arthur’s hold.

            “About us. It seemed like you wanted me to call the shots on whether or not we were going to tell people.”

            Merlin was silent for a bit before he placed the sheet back on Arthur’s lap and tilted his head to look up at him. He looked a little nervous, much like he did at the bar. “I, well, to be honest I was kind of…waiting to see if you’d ever _want_ to, you know?”

            Arthur frowned, confused. “Why wouldn’t I want to? Everyone practically knows anyway.”

            Merlin shrugged, looking away. “Well, when we first started hanging out, you’d still give me shit for being in pre-sorcery so I figured maybe,” his words began to mush together as he dropped into a barely-coherent mumble, “maybe you were like, embarrassed to be with me or something-“

            He was cut short by Arthur sitting up and grabbing Merlin’s chin, forcing him to look back. He hoped he looked serious because Merlin’s eyes grew wider in surprise and probably anxiety.

            “I’m _not_ embarrassed of you,” he said clearly, watching Merlin swallow, his gaze flickering over his face like he was searching for more reassurance than that. “I could never be. I, well, yeah I was an arse to you, but I think I just wanted your attention back then.” His hand tightened around Merlin’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “You said it yourself, we’ve been dating for months, and if I haven’t left you for being a pre-sorcerer major now then I won’t leave you ever.”

            Merlin seemed to have melted into his arms, a trembling smile on his lips that Arthur both wanted to kiss and watch grow.

            “Also, seriously, who gives a fuck what you’re studying? You’re important to me, you’re important to any kingdom you’ll be a part of, and the king you’ll serve under. That’s all that matters.”

            The other man chuckled, a relieved sound that had him pulling his chin out of Arthur’s grasp so that he could lean in and hug him tightly, tucking his face into his neck. “I know. I know what you mean. I’m just insecure is all. We never really talked about it so I just never knew what to do.”

            And for a very good reason at that. Arthur was just stupidly, embarrassingly, amazingly _dense_.

            He returned the hug, leaning back against the wall and taking Merlin with him so that he was half-on his chest. Pressing a quick kiss to his forehead, he buried his nose into Merlin’s dark locks. “I like you a lot. And I’m not embarrassed to show it. I think I’m lucky, actually, to have a smart, funny, smartass sorcerer of a boyfriend.”

            “Should I count myself lucky or unlucky that I found myself stuck with a prat of a prince?” Merlin teased, peeking up at him.

            “Lucky,” Arthur retorted firmly, ignoring the way Merlin rolled his eyes. “You are totally lucky you have me.”

            “Sure,” Merlin chuckled, reaching up to press a quick kiss to Arthur’s lips. Arthur smiled, leaning in to steal another more. “I guess you’re not so bad.”

***

            “So,” his father said over the phone while Merlin was in the bathroom and Arthur was sitting on his bed, still trying to register the fact that he and Merlin were _together_ -together and that he had been blind to it all. Also, his father had horrible timing. “How’s school been?”

            “Fine.” Great. Brilliant. Alarmingly splendid.

            “I’m sure you’ve been making connections with those knights? You’ll have to make job offers to them once you graduate, so make sure to start finding those worthy of your respect now.”

            “I know, father. I’ve got a few friends.”

            “Good. And have you been speaking to any of the princesses-in-training?” He asked in a subtly different tone of voice that had Arthur wincing.

            “Um, no,” he said slowly, eyes glancing to make sure Merlin wasn’t walking through the door. Then, he remembered that amongst being a prince, he was true to his word, and what he had just promised to Merlin less than five minutes ago was still ringing in his head.

            As if on cue, the door opened just as Arthur began to speak.

            “Listen, father, about that, it might not happen.”

Merlin looked at him curiously and Arthur smiled at him back, cutting off his father before the man could start demanding answers. “I’m thinking of a running peaceful kingdom with magic when I graduate, right? So, I’ve kind of been getting to know those in the magic department pretty well, you know, for ruling purposes.” Merlin’s brows rose as he quietly came back over to the bed, pulling himself up next to Arthur. “And I know it’s pretty early, but I think I know someone who I’d name court sorcerer in an instant.”

            There was a small gasp to his side, too quiet for the phone to pick up, but enough for Arthur to look at Merlin with a smile.

            “Oh? A sorcerer, huh.” Came his father’s voice, but Arthur wasn’t particularly listening. Instead, he was leaning in to press a quick kiss to Merlin’s shocked and open mouth, pulling away quickly to look at him with mischief in his eyes.

            “Yeah,” he said. “He’s pretty cool.”

            “Well, your kingdom will be how you make it, Arthur,” his father continued on, “so make sure this is a man worthy of your trust.”

            He was close enough to Merlin that he was sure he could hear his father’s voice, and he saw Merlin’s eyes soften as he nodded firmly.

            Closing his eyes briefly, he relished in the arms that slipped around his neck, giving him a gentle hug and he smiled at the comfort Merlin gave. He knew he’d have Merlin to rely on not just in school, but in his future. In turn, he wanted to make sure he could be a prince the other man would be proud of.  

            A kingdom together didn’t sound so bad. While Arthur would be there to encourage the best of Merlin’s magic to come to light, the sorcerer would be there to keep him humble, and to run a just and peaceful kingdom.

            “He’s worth all of it,” he promised.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It was a little quirky trying to turn the entirety of the camelot/kingdom concept into a college-like dynamic but I thought it was extremely fun! What did you think about it??
> 
> Plus, I hope I'm still writing the two of them in a good way! I seem to enjoy writing Arthur as an oblivious, dense character, but we all know he's very intelligent. It's just that when it comes to Merlin, I love painting him fumbling through these things called Emotions! 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for the support and your comments! I appreciate it so much and letting me know how the fic turned out or how I wrote the characters helps in so many ways!  
> A kudos is always appreciated and leave a comment to let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Juni <3  
> Send me a writing prompt on my [merthur blog?](tumblr.com/blog/princepratness)


End file.
